


Logan has feelings

by schleifchen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Pining, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schleifchen/pseuds/schleifchen
Summary: Basically Logan is pining after Patton and that is just a struggle by itself. At least for Mr. Unemotional.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Logan has feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of something I worked on and posted on tumblr last year or so. After talking with my friend I decided to post it here as well. It might give me some motivation to write more!  
> So thank you for reading!

Here we go again, Logan thought as he adjusted his tie for the tenth time.

He ran his hand through his hair- for the fifth time- and tried to calm his breath- the other three attempts were obviously unsuccessful. His fingers were trembling, he noted curiously.

Hadn’t Virgil talked about trembling fingers a few weeks ago? The always anxious boy had tried to explain Logan the various sympthoms of what he called “being on edge”. To be honest, he hadn’t really understood it then and he isn’t sure he really gets it now either. Even after hours spent researching and consulting various internet sources about mental health and anxiety in particular, he was not getting closer to understanding what Virgil and other people experience when having a panic attack or something similar. He tried to be fine with superficial knowledge and he was- until now. 

Because, now was the moment when he seems to experience several symptoms listed in those countless websites. Problems with his breathing- it was highly irregular-, trembling hands- he couldn’t even tie his tie to his satisfaction-, his whole body seemed to house some inner chaos, something in his chest, an uncontrollable force that made him restless and infected his otherwise put-together nature with a restlessness that turned him in a mess inside and out.

And to make matters worse, he had absolutely no clue about the source of his current feelings. So he was stuck with trying his best to surpress his illness- because for him, this was an illness, nobody could convince him otherwise- and continue with his day. After all, it was still early, his clock had just ringed for the second time this morning. This meant it was just about 10 AM and he was a busy man. A busy man with no time for such inconveniences. His friend Thomas would arrive soon to pick him up. 

Yes, Logan said out loud. Hearing his own voice for the first time this morning. He would meet Thomas and consult him about these… feelings. Thomas had a vast knowledge about mental health and would be willing to help him. Logan was sure of this. 

“Logan? Are you feeling alright?” Thomas voice sounded odd, even to Logan who wasn’t very skilled in such things.

“To be honest, I am feeling slightly under the weather, as some would say.” He answered and avoided eye contact with his close friend. Even though he wanted to ask Thomas about his experience, he still didn’t feel comfortable with sharing his feelings. 

“Slightly under the weather? Are you sick? Did you catch a cold? Should we cancel the meeting? I am sure Patton would underst-” 

“No!” Logan interrupted Thomas quickly. His heartbeat had just increased tenfolds. Something about the thought of canceling the meeting with his three other friends made him queasy. 

“No? Are you sure? You shouldn’t feel pressured to come along! You know what Patton would say if he finds out that you forced yourself to come along!” Thomas asked and put a light hand on Logan’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I am convinced Patton would object to me forcing myself, but I must still insist. I might feel a bit under the weather, but this is not hindering me from meeting you and the guys.” Logan answered and kept himself busy with collecting his keys and his jacket. After taking a final look around his room he went to the door. 

“So, let us leave. Otherwise Roman will panic and dream up the absurdest scenarios.” He said after he closed the door behind Thomas and himself.

It took them ten minutes to arrive at a nearby park. Thomas parked the car and Logan waited until the car was parked properly before opening his seatbelt. Thomas was already out and heaved a huge basket out of the trunk of his car. Logan was just about to offer his assistance to Thomas when someone beat him to it. 

“Let me help you, Thomas!” 

“Thanks a lot Patton!” Together they carried the basket towards the park, leaving Logan at the car. But Logan wasn’t long alone anyway, he was engulfed in a hug just a second after. 

“Logan, my always thoughtful friend! Nice to see you outside of your flat for once!” Roman said, or rather screamed in his ear while rubbing his back. 

“Give him a break, Princey!” 

“I told you various times to stop calling me names!” Just as quick as the hug began, it ended. Roman turned his attention to Virgil, forgetting Logan for the moment. But, of course Virgil had to change this.

“Anyways, how are you Logan? Anything interesting in your life?” The otherwise silent boy asked. 

Logan himself could just shrug “Nothing in particular.” 

“Boring!” Roman complained. “I have enough of your silent, brooding atmosphere!- Patton! Patton my sweetheart wait for me!” He shouted after Thomas and Patton before running after them spouting dramatic lines along his way.

“A very nice place for a picnic, Thomas! I feel like a princess in a fairytale. I just need my prince charming coming along and feeding me one of those splendid looking sandwiches!” 

“Does this mean you aren’t always feeling like a princess?” Virgil butted in and eyed their dramatic friend.

“Oh, you are oh,so funny my always brooding friend.” Roman answered before eating his sandwich.

Logan observed his always bickering friends with something alike happiness, when someone sat down beside him.

“Sorry, Lo! Silly me forgot their sunglasses. Can I sit here? The sun is just too bright over there.” Patton pointed to his vacated place. Logan had to admit that the sun was indeed very bright today. And, he noted, Pattons former place was not covered by any trees and therefore had no shade to hide the sun. It must be very difficult to see when sitting there, without the help of sunglasses.

“I guess.” He replied curtly. His mind was messy again. His heartbeat was increasing in an alarming rate and if he didn’t knew it better, he would betted that his ripcage would burst any second from the burden. 

“Geez, thank you Lo! I bet you are prepared for everything, like always!” Patton said and bumped his shoulder into Logan’s own. 

“I guess.” 

Logan chided himself for his answer. He shouldn’t be caught by surprise by Patton. After all, it is Patton. Such statements and questions should be expected from him.

Logan tried to take a quick look at Patton. Disguised as a look around the park. The boy seemed as happy as ever. Giggling at something Thomas said, making even Virgil melt. 

“What do you think, Lo?” Patton interrupted his thoughts.

“Why do you call him like that Patton?” Roman asked.

“Like what?” 

“Well, you are the only one that calles Logan, Lo. I noticed that as well.” Said Thomas.

“I don’t know. I just do, I guess.” Patton said with a frown.

“Does it bother you?” Suddenly, Patton whirled to Logan, his face being unusually close to his. All of a sudden, he could see the freckles covering Pattons face. Did he ever notice Pattons sheer beauty? 

“Logan?”

Thomas worried voice pulled him out of his thoughts about his thoughts about everything Patton- it should be forbidden to have such big blue eyes. His glasses only enhance their effect. And was his hair always as tousled as it is now? How could people resist running their hands through it? And when we are talking about running hand- Logan had to stop there. 

“What?” He said instead. Trying to steer his thoughts in a more SFW direction. But this seemed increasingly difficult with Pattons big blue eyes staring at him. 

“Do I bother you by calling you Lo? Because if I do, please tell me immediately, I will stop this second! I never want you to feel bad! I don’t even know why I do so! Please don’t be mad at me! I can’t live when you, my favourite person in the world, is mad at me!” Patton rambled, obviously trying not to cry. Having said this in one breath he took a large one and wanted to start all over again but Virgil stopped him. 

“Dude, chill. I bet Logan isn’t even mad at you, right Logan?” 

Now all eyes were turned to him and Logan was just as lost as before. His heart was beating faster than ever and his breath was just as irregular as when he was home. 

And all went black.


End file.
